darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire/Quotes
Darkstalkers 3 also known as Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire was originally released in 1997. The game had various console ports and would later be bundled with Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge in Darkstalkers Resurrection. Characters Donovan Baine, Huitzil (Phobos in Japan) and Pyron were not included in Vampire Resurrection 's version of Darkstalkers 3. Characters such as Oboro Bishamon, Shadow and Marionette do not have win quotes. Anakaris *"A new kingdom is born, all are welcome here." *"Being alone must be lonely. You need me. Praise me." *"Be one of my people and I shall grant you my love." *"Everybody needs somebody, you're not the only one." *"How dare you! Never interfere with the chosen one!" *"I feel the power within me. Can you?" *"If you believe you can be saved. Believe me." *"If you don't want to suffer accept my instructions." *"If you reform yourself, I will let you live." *"I thought you had protection. I thought wrong." *"I've enjoyed slumming long enough." *"Open your eyes...the truth lies before you." *"Never quest me again. Or else..." *"Step back loser! Make way for the winner." *"That was the worst strategy ever. Buy an official book!" *"You cannot imitate me! Do not even try it." Baby Bonnie Hood (Bulleta) *"Hi there, do you know any good news I can make money with?" *"I hate poverty. That's why I have to do this. I'm not bad!" *"I have a dream. Nope, I'm not gonna tell you." *"I'll feel great after I kill everything in this world." *"I'm just a girl in the world." *"I'm usually quite nice, but sometimes I lose my temper!" *"I've lost my way. Seriously!" *"Live or die? What shall I do with you? Hmmm..." *"Mess with me again, I'll riddle you with bullets." *"No! Please! Don't come any closer! I'll kill you!" *"Oh no, I've wasted time on the way. I'm going to be late." *"Sorry about that, but I have to earn a living." *"These unworthy customers piss me off!" *"Wanna play with an innocent girl like me? You bad boy!" *"Would you do me a favor? Hand over all of your money!" *"You sleepy baby. Do you need a wake up shot? Ha ha!" Bishamon *"Blood! Red! Sweet! Hya hya hya hya hya!" *"Cry! Scream! Beg! Agonize! Suffer! Weep! Die!" *"Diagonal, horizontal, head to toe! It's your choice!" *"Don't be scared! I'll only cut off one of your heads! Guess!" *"First your eyes! Then your ears! And then, the head!" *"Ha ha ha ha ha! My sword slashes even the Hades apart!" *"Haooh! Kyyaah! Dossseeei!" *"I feel it! It's the bloodlust! I can't stop murdering! *"I like the guy's name so much! I have to use it!" *"I like this place! Mmm... Can you smell the blood?" *"I'll survive! My name or shape may change, but I will remain!" *"I love slashing people! It's my greatest joy!!" *"Kuwaaahhh!! My sword cries for an unworthy opponent." Demitri Maximoff *"...I don't like this!" *"A flower of blood blossoms in the darkness. I like it..." *"An excessive dream can cost you more than you might think!" *"Don't be upset. You brought this on yourself." *"Fake power can never beat the real one. You rude fellow!" *"Fight to live... It's my only amusement." *"However desperate you fight, my victory does not change." *"I am an example of perfection! Kneel before your master." *"I am the one who rules evil and darkness." *"Is it over yet? The night has only just begun." *"Let the bloody rose bloom dyed in crimson..." *"Losers tend to say "This is not what I expected..." *"Taste the bittersweet tune of eternal darkness." *"This moment colors my life in a comfortable warm red glow." *"The loser's brand looks good on you. Accept it humbly." Donovan Baine *"Anita... Is this the future you had been wishing for?" *"Are you trapped int he darkness as well? Is this our justice?" *"Dream or nightmare, this existence will not deceive me." *"For the sake of the blood of humanity, I will never give up!" *"I am the hunter who will put an end to the darkness." *"If people don't lose their hope, light can still pave the way." *"If this is all a dream, there will be no pity and no regrets." *"In order to face the darkness, one must start from within." *"Is that all?! My mind will remain uncorrupted!" *"I will not be forgiven by good or evil." *"This trembling is not of dread or joy. Perhaps my cursed blood?" *"The world and my mind are lost. You want me to abandon my pride?" *"Unless I am put to eternal rest, I will not give up this battle." *"What will I think of when I awake from this nightmare?" *"When I return, the world shall be radiant with light once again!" *"Whether or not evil awaits me, I shall do what must be done." Felicia *"Don't exaggerate it! It is just a scratch!" *"Fighting is like dancing, you just need a sense of rhythm." *"Huh huh, enough with those old patterns already!" *"If you are so insecure, you'll never be a star like me!" *"I hope you can find something worth devoting your life too!" *"I make it a rule to be cheerful all the time." *"I'm sorry but... I would have lost if I didn't try." *"I'm quick right? It's got to be the shoes!" *"It's wonderful to be alive. Don't you think? Oh well..." *"Let's play it fair next time! Not!" *"My tail was the key to victory!" *"Never give up your dream! Don't be afraid to fail!" *"Puzzle Fighter, Nightwarriors, Darkstalkers, I do it all!" *"The audience was watching, I had to hurt you." *"Violence doesn't solve anything, but it sure does feel good!" *"You can't ignore your lessons even after you become a star." Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei) *"Don't call me the living dead. Don't you know that scares me?" *"Don't misunderstand, not all of them are like myself!" *"Don't you have any sympathy for the dead?" *"It is so messy here... Time for me to leave!!" *"It's time to change the image of Chinese ghosts." *"My emotions and body are falling apart. Can't you tell?" *"Ordinary people would not have done that." *"Results aren't everything. Do not worry so much." *"Sister, we have to cooperate... Hey, are you listening?" *"Use your weapon if you must. This isn't a street fight." *"When we're in the mood, no one can stop us." *"Well, eh... have I seen you before? Before I died, maybe?" *"We're utterly unlucky..." *"You feel hungry even after you die... Ahhh." *"You know this would happen. You should not have struggled." *"You seem to be in high spirits, but are you OK?" Huitzil (Phobos) *"Analyzing fighting ability of enemy. Integrating program data:" *"Automatic restoration made on. Continuing to scan enemy:" *"Awaiting new commands:" *"Body damage... Level 6. 200 seconds to repair." *"Continuing to scan enemy. Maintaining tactical alert mode:" *"Enemy is destroyed. Unable to continue fighting:" *"Enemy's battle power diminished. Rapid decrease of life function:" *"Ensuring secured area. Scanning for pathway:" *"Impossible to analyze enemy power. Lack of data discovered:" *"Missile interception program aborted:" *"Missile interception program enabled:" *"Multiple targets detected. Alert status ready:" *"No reaction of enemy in scan range. Level 2 alert ready:" *"Protected object properties are normal. Continue idle program." *"Scanning heat source... No reaction. Retreat from target:" *"Special program objective. Object's protection is priority:" *"Unidentified energy increase detected. Alert status restored:" Jedah Dohma *"Ah, I forgot to tell you... It's game over for you!" *"A poet's trouble comes from meeting with eternal darkness." *"Darkness... It holds you in peace, like your mom's arms." *"Do you understand the fate of the fools who betrayed the truth?" *"Hypocrisy? No it's not. There's no good or evil." *"I am the first and only ruler of this trivial planet!" *"If your soul exists to perish, grant it to me..." *"I'm sorry, but I'm so sagacious, it's almost scary." *"I understand your opinion. I just don't care about it..." *"Libido of sensitivity reaches paraisso... get it?" *"Many believe in miracles, but you'll need more than that!" *"To know and practice, a productive deed for a noble." *"True victory? True existence? You know nothing." *"Understanding my intentions will give you the final prize." *"Wait peacefully for your journey to death." *"Your soul can only be saved by death. It doesn't contradict!" Jon Talbain (Gallon)/Dark Talbain (Dark Gallon) *"...Just go. There is no joy in abusing someone so scared." *"...So it was not you? Whose voice could it be?" *"I can feel my blood boiling, it only brings forth the rage!" *"If my fate is to fight, I'll colour it with victory!" *"I have nothing to fear, since I have nothing to lose." *"I'll be faster! Yes... I'll obtain lightspeed!" *"Know that what you see isn't everything in this world!" *"Now leave! Before I lose my sanity!" *"Only those with fangs should survive!" *"The beast within forces me to rip and shred everything!" *"There's no past or future, I only live for the fight!" *"What do you think I am? Man or beast?" *"You don't know what it's like to lose your identity...!" *"You risked your life to fight? That is an insult to me!!" *"Your pride has been ripped apart by my claws." *"You admit you lost? Did you let me win?" Lilith *"Elegant eyes... Please give them to me!!!" *"How strange... It's wilting... Ha! Ha!" *"I can't stand this! I want my real body!" *"I don't like to be alone. Will you play with me forever?" *"I feel something is melting inside, so light and great..." *"I just go back where I belong, what's wrong with that?" *"I like pain, because it turns into pleasure gradually." *"It's so hot and sticky. So this is blood? Nice!" *"I've never experienced this before but... it feels great!" *"Me and you, we can be together... forever!" *"Oh no... why do I feel so... so hot?" *"Please... give me some new information." *"Why did you stop? I'm not satisfied yet!" *"Your blood... It glitters with a soft beauty." *"You're so passionate! You're going to consume me!" *"Your puppet strings are just a tease." Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock) *"Can you hear it? It's my song of pain! It'll make you cry!" *"Encore? how many time do you have to die?" *"Everyone has to die sometime! I just speed it up for them!" *"Hey you! Get up! Don't die yet! The fun's just beginning!" *"I'm dead and lively as usual!!" *"I need backup to get in the mood... More scream!!" *"It's show time! A decapitation magic, for real!" *"It's time for your finale! I don't want an encore!" *"People tell me I'm the man of backbone!" *"Say hello to my buddy, Le Marta! He's a sharp guy!" *"Scream in harmony with the devil's choir!" *"Shut up! You're supposed to be dead!" *"This's bad! You've got no pulse, soul or rhythm!" *"What? Go to hell!? I just came back from there!!" *"You had no past, now you have no future!" Winning against Hsien-Ko *"Hey sweetheart! I die for you!" Morrigan Aensland *"Ahhh... I enjoyed abusing you. Care to try it again?" *"Ah honey. Is that all you got?" *"I didn't even break a sweat!" *"I don't need eternal love. I just want the acme now." *"I'll just be looking for your corpse." *"I thought you would amuse me... Guess I was wrong!" *"Maybe I should have given you a hint. Maybe next time..." *"Night was created for adults. You should go home kid!" *"Repetition is worse than death... right?" *"Shh... Can you hear it? My heartbeat..." *"Still afraid? Come and feel the acme together." *"True peace can only be found in the cold darkness." *"Young men tend to use force. Don't be ashamed, I like it!" *"You're energetic as ever, just don't be in such a rush." *"You're so sweet... I'll take away your body and your soul." *"Your pain will soon become ultimate pleasure. I promise!" Pyron *"Beauty needs to be protected by the absolute power." *"By having a physical form... you had no chance to win." *"Crushed lives are beautiful. The glow is like that of a new star." *"Enjoy your last moments. You will soon not be able to..." *"Glow... and disperse." *"I am far too unhappy to see the value of winning." *"If space principles are beyond your knowledge, you will perish!" *"I have control over all. Losing is not a factor for me." *"I have little experience, but I understand the "power of soul."" *"My destiny is not to win, yet I cannot lose out of generosity." *"My power is being controlled by space... Interesting..." *"The process was enjoyable and I am satisfied with the results." *"Time is not elegant. It has a tendency to corrupt beauty." *"You fight only to be defeated. I have no business with you." *"Your body is a weak-point! You will never be a super-being!" *"Your life is as frail as ancient ash 150 billion years old." Q-Bee *"I can eat anything to survive, but you shall be a treat!" *"I can see your flower... It's time to pollinate." *"I just can't get enough... I never feel satisfied!" *"It will be fun to play with your body." *"I want everything... Everything inside your body!" *"Let's stick together until I'm full, shall we?" *"Mmm... Smells good... It smells like honey." *"My mission is to increase the number of my people!" *"My sting won't hurt. It'll just kill ya." *"Shall I give you more love?" *"The market value of your soul lies within it's taste!" *"Which part of you do you want me to eat first?" *"Why are you so afraid? You can be one of us." *"You'll only feel a prickle. Don't be afraid..." *"You must be very nutritional, or at least good roughage!" *"Yummy yum yummy... It's good for my tummy!" Rikuo (Aulbath) *"As I thought... You are just a guppy!" *"Feel the rage of water people! It's a wave of destruction!" *"I don't feel good in killing a weakling like you..." *"I fight for the one I love... And I do it nobly!" *"If this was a test, I still have much to learn." *"I need moisture to keep me alive. Your blood will suffice." *"I've vowed to bring eternal peace to the water world." *"My dear son... I pray that he is safe!" *"No mercy for the one without pride!" *"Now... tell me why you dared to challenge me!" *"One who neglects water won't be saved. It is the source." *"The great energy of water shall judge your sins." *"The slime of the earth cannot defeat me." *"What happened to landwalkers? You're not under water." *"You shouldn't challenge the flow, instead be part of it." *"You've misunderstood... I am the hunter, you're the hunted." Sasquatch *"Don't you get it yet? You lost!" *"Fight means determination. You lack the pluck to plunge." *"Haven't you been laughing at me? Who's laughing now? Ha!" *"Hey elder! Answer if you're around!!" *"If you are free, would you help me find my friends?" *"I'm in a bad place, but it's OK. Food is all I need." *"I'm the eighth wonder of the world baby! Love it!" *"I need some bananas. Where is that stupid monkey?" *"I shouldn't fight right after eating. Now, pull my finger!" *"Now I can say it, "I have the greatest fangs around!"" *"Say you won't do this again, or I'll beat you again!" *"This heat means nothing to me!" *"Why do you always bother me?! How many times must you lose?" *"You can't bluff, once you've shown your hand! Fool!" *"You know what they say about big feet, right?" *"You've got guts! Come to my village. I'll buy you lunch!" Victor von Gerdenheim *"Are you still moving? Next time, I'll break you!" *"Basically I'm stronger and you're weaker!" *"Don't make me mad. You wouldn't like me if I get mad!" *"Don't you want to be part of the team? I could really use you!" *"Do you know my nickname? It's Frank!" *"Emily is not dead. She just needs more electricity." *"If I lose, I die. I must win." *"I'll fight and live, day to day." *"I'll keep fighting until Emily fully recovers." *"I used to be just bits and pieces, now it's your turn." *"I've just discovered my power, it's electric!" *"People hate violent persons. Emily told me that." *"The doctor is dead, but I'm not sad anymore." *"Where am I?" *"Why do you fight? Are you afraid of death too?" *"You offer no resistance. There is no fun in that." Category:Darkstalkers 3